Blizzards and Bandaids
by svunatic
Summary: Does it take a life to be threatened outside of work in order for Olivia and Elliot to realize their true feelings for each other? Set in Season 7. Pre-Fault.
1. White

Olivia sat at her desk trying with all her might to stay awake, but between her lack of sleep and the pounding headache that was quickly threatening to turn into a migraine, she was fighting a losing battle. Her thoughts were identical to those of Elliot, her partner, seated directly across from her, his head periodically drooping and then shooting back up. They had both been at the precinct until 4 am filling out the tedious paperwork necessary for the case they just wrapped, involving a serial rapist who targeted young kids walking home from school.

Cragen peeked his bald head out of his office, speaking to Munch and Fin, then turned his attention to the pair of evidently exhausted detectives. "Elliot, Liv, go get some sleep upstairs. It's a slow day anyway." Olivia's mouth opened to protest, but with one arch of an eyebrow from Cragen, she raised her hands in defeat, drained and not in the mood to argue.

With Elliot close behind her, she trudged up the stairs and opened the door to the cribs, collapsing in one of the corner beds. She heard a creak, signifying Elliot had sunken into the bed next to her, but within minutes she was asleep.

"Liv, wake up. Livvv!" Olivia opened her eyes and saw Elliot inches away from her, shaking her awake. She groaned and rolled onto her other side. "Fin came up and said it's snowing pretty hard; it's supposed to turn into a blizzard, and that we should both head home," Elliot told a still sleepy Olivia. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, straightening her shirt and fixing her shoulder length brown hair.

"How long were we asleep?" She asked Elliot.

"Almost 5 hours. Well, you were, at least." He smiled at her as she yawned and teased playfully, "You're really cute when you're sleeping y'know Liv." She didn't have to know it was true.

"You're such a creep, El. This isn't Twilight," Olivia joked as she shoved him, smiling. He chuckled as they descended the stairs and entered the squad room, getting the 'okay' from Cragen to head home, and Munch adding, "It's gonna be a big one!"

The pair of them exited the building and headed towards their individual cars.

"Bye, Liv. Stay safe," Elliot yelled to her.

"You too, El," Olivia called out to him as she ducked into her car. By now the snowflakes were falling in thick sheets, blurring the air with white. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove in opposite directions, Olivia heading to her apartment and Elliot to his.

As Olivia waited in traffic, she couldn't help but think about Elliot's divorce from Kathy. She's always been posessive of her partner, and Elliot has always been very posessive of her; it was no secret to anyone who watched them as they worked. It was as simple as having each other's backs while questioning a suspect, or making sure the other was covered as they broke down the door to a building. Anyone who knows Olivia and Elliot would immediately be struck by their strong bond and chemistry together; they were like a well oiled machine. It was a normal occurence for the two of them to be mistaken as a married couple, and whenever that happened, Olivia couldn't help but fantasize. She let those little what if's take over her brain, and for a split second she would imagine waking up to the sound of Elliot snoring, or his arms tucked snugly around her waist.

Kathy had played this role in Elliot's life ever since they had become partners, until a few months ago, when their divorce was made final. Olivia never admitted it, but she was always jealous of Kathy. In Olivia's eyes, Elliot was always hers, not Kathy's. They spent every day together, and they each knew the other inside and out; from how they took their coffee, to whether they would rather die from a brain anuerism or from cancer, to their biggest secrets and regrets. All those late nights spent at the one-six doing paperwork gave them the chance to really get to know each other. Like, really get to know each other.

Olivia remembered one instance a couple weeks ago, on the car ride back to the precinct. Elliot had been driving and Olivia noticed how quiet he was being. His eyes were glassy and everytime Olivia looked at him he would avoid her gaze. She knew better than to bombard him with questions, so she told him to pull over. He pulled into a gas station, which was the first sign that something was wrong; Elliot was as stubborn as a nail. She asked him what was wrong, and when he didn't answer, Olivia noticed a tear escaping. Immediately she was concerned, reaching out to grab his hand, and surprisingly, he didn't resist. She figured it had something to do with Kathy or the kids, and didn't want him to be embarrased at this sudden display of emotion.

After a while, she heard him ask, "How do you do it, Liv?"

"How do I do what, El?" She asked softly.

"Be alone," he stared at Olivia with his icy eyes like the ocean and Olivia stared back with her dark eyes like chocolate and she said, quietly, "You get used to it." She was trying to act strong, for Elliot, but her voice cracked and her eyes became wet and she turned away from him because that's what she does to everyone. Only this time, Elliot hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look right into his beautiful blue eyes. They held each other's gazes for what seemed like a lifetime until Cragen called and scolded them for taking their sweet time.

That was when Olivia knew the only person she wanted to be with was Elliot. But she could never tell him, because she was supposed to never need anyone. Because Olivia Benson was strong. Because Olivia Benson never needed help. Because Olivia Benson has been alone her whole life. Because Elliot Stabler would never feel the same way about Olivia Benson. Or at least, that's what she thought.

She was abruptly brought back to reality as the cars in front of her started to move. The snow was coming down fast now, and that was partly the reason why Olivia didn't see the car hurtling straight towards her. She didn't react fast enough to swerve or beep or do anything to stop what was inevitably about to happen.

The last thing on her mind before she blacked out was Elliot.

**TBC...**


	2. Green

Olivia woke up, and immediately her whole body tensed, sensing she was not in her own bed, but rather in a stark white room that just screamed 'hospital'. She looked down, and found herself clothed in a sheer blue gown, wires connecting from her body to a monitor on the side of the bed. Oh shit, she thought. It all came flooding back to her in waves: the snow, the daydreams, the crash, and she vaguely remembered blacking out. _God, how did I not realize?_ She rested her head back, and immediately felt a searing pain shoot through her neck. _Great_.

Olivia's head shot up as the doctor came in through the open door, flipping through a neon green clipboard. She had white-blonde hair and appeared to be in her early fifties with a few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. Her nametag read 'Dr. Saxon' in capital letters.

As the doctor walked towards the bed she said in a strong, motherly voice, "Hi Olivia, I'm Doctor Saxon. How are you feeling?" She glanced over at Olivia's monitor and wrote something down on the green clipboard.

"My neck hurts, but other than that I feel fine... what exactly happened? Is the other driver okay? I don't remember it that well," she asked the doctor tentatively, wincing as she touched her neck.

The doctor was staring at the clipboard for a second, then at Olivia, eyebrows crinkled. There was a question evident in her light eyes, but Olivia saw her brush it off. "You were hit by a young man who happened to be texting while driving, and he's fine. Just a few bruises like you," she smiled at Olivia, "Do you have any family, hun?"

Olivia looked down for a second as her complexion became cloudy, then looked back up and shook her head, "No. None living."

The doctor was still staring at her. "Who's Elliot?" she questioned, her eyes twinkling. At the sound of his name Olivia's heartbeat sped up and she wondered how Dr. Saxon could possibly know about Elliot. It's not like she walked around with a sign taped to her back that read, "I've been hopelessly in love with my recently-divorced partner for almost 6 years, but the problem is he has no clue.' The heart monitor on the side of her bed was beeping frantically and Olivia scolded herself for having such a severe reaction to his name. She felt her cheeks flood with heat, and she realized too late that she hadn't answered the question yet.

"H-he's uhh.. my partner..How do you know his name?" Olivia asked the doctor who appeared to be stfling a smile, and was not doing a good job of masking it.

Dr. Saxon sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, and said, "You kept whispering 'Elliot' in your sleep when I came in to check on you." _Oh God, Olivia thought. Well, that explains it. Stupid subconscience._

The doctor was still looking at her, and Olivia couldn't help but allow a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth as she fidgeted with the white sheets, twisting them and untwisting them.

"Does this mysterious man have a last name?" she asked Olivia who might as well have been in her own little world.

"Elliot Stabler," she said so quietly that if they weren't alone in a hospital room no one would be able to hear her.

Dr. Saxon scribbled his name on the clipboard, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, and got up from the bed.

"Well, I'll see if I can get ahold of him, but for now just rest, Olivia," the doctor said to her, adjusting the monitor and walking over to the door. "We'll get you out of here as soon as possible so as to avoid this whole blizzard," Dr. Saxon waved her hand in the direction of the window and exited the room with a tight but genuine smile, leaving Olivia alone and doing everything but resting.

She felt very flustered. Was she really that transparent? Could Elliot see through her as easily as this woman she met less than ten minutes ago could? Olivia groaned out loud, frustrated with herself for getting sidetracked while driving which got her into this whole predicament in the first place. Suddenly she felt very alone. There she was in a hospital room all alone; she could have died in that crash but she was lucky, and no one was there to visit her. Olivia knew it was selfish to think that, but she couldn't help it. If she had a normal life, maybe she would be sitting in front of a fireplace right now with her loving husband, drinking hot chocolate and watching her daughter crawl along the carpet. Or maybe she would be out in Colorado skiing down a mountain, feeling the cool air rush past her cheeks, invigorating her senses. Maybe she would be in a fancy French restaurant having a candlelit dinner. But no, none of that was true. Instead she sat, helpless, in an uncomfortable hospital bed surrounded by white nothingness, aside from the neon green clipboard the doctor had left behind, in a raging blizzard. More white nothingness.

"Liv!" Elliot came bursting through the door, eyes ablaze. Her head swiveled towards the door.

"Elliot!" Olivia was so thankful to see him and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies, which was odd since she usually felt completely comfortable around Elliot. "Before you start fussing over me, I'm fine," she teased, smiling, "My neck just hurts a little, but that's it." Elliot came over to the bed and sat on the corner, examining Olivia for himself. Olivia held her breath at the close proximity; she could feel his body heat and smell the leather of his jacket she had grown so accustomed to seeing every day.

"Are you sure you feel okay, Liv? I rushed down here as soon as the doctor called me, and uh," he looked at her with those irresistable blue eyes and she got the sense that he could see right through her, "-I was scared for you Olivia." He looked down at his hands, then brushed a piece of Olivia's caramel hair out of her face. She could hardly breathe as he trailed his finger along her cheek and down her jawbone, so gentle she hardly realized it was there. Olivia couldn't look away from Elliot's eyes, his face, his everything. It was like they were magnets, one positive and one negative, attracted to each other beyond their control.

Just then, Dr. Saxon barged in, stumbling back a little when she saw Olivia and Elliot's interlocking gazes.

Their heads abruptly turned towards the doctor, looking like deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for uh, interrupting you two.. how long have you been together?" she asked, alternating her gaze from Olivia to Elliot.

They were both staring at the evidently misinformed doctor, mouths slightly agape.

Olivia looked at Elliot exactly as he looked at her, and let out a nervous chuckle, "We're not.. we're not, uh, together," she was looking shyly down at her hands but she was clearly wistful of the idea.

Dr. Saxon was clearly lost. "But, before..", she knit her brows together, "didn't you say you were partners?"

Elliot laughed, "We're part of the NYPD. We're detectives and Liv-Olivia is my partner," he glanced at 'Liv' and Dr. Saxon could see the feelings he had for her hidden behind his eyes and in his goofy grin that he couldn't seem to wipe from his face. Once again, they were staring at each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

Dr. Saxon cleared her throat and broke them out of their little moment, "Well, I'm sure you guys would love to get out of here and go do whatever 'partners' do outside of work... And, since you don't have any severe injuries, painkillers should dull the pain considerably. You're free to go, hun. Stay safe you two!" She winked at them as she left the room, closing the door, blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

Elliot got up from the bed, holding his hand out to help Olivia get up. She ignored it, ever the stubborn, independant girl.

Her hospital gown was rather sheer, and Elliot couldn't help but sneak a peek at her toned legs as it rode up a bit when she got up from the bed. Always noticing small details, Olivia caught him and laughed, but on the inside her heart skipped a beat and she felt all fuzzy, like her insides were made of cotton candy.

"Interesting outfit you've got on, Liv," Elliot joked.

"Oh, god El. Turn around while I change," she called to him from the other side of the room where her clothes were neatly folded.

Elliot waited patiently, feet set apart and hands clasped in front of him, thinking of how glad he was that he was with Olivia, despite the snow and the fact that they were in a hospital. Suddenly, she was right next to him, and he smelled vanilla on her skin. _God, she always smells so good, he thought._

"All ready?" He smiled at her as she nodded.

They walked out of the hospital room, waving goodbye to Dr. Saxon as they headed out towards the snow which was already about four inches deep.

"What did they do with my car?" Olivia suddenly remembered, looking worriedly at Elliot.

"Don't worry, it's at your apartment," he reassured her, as he pressed a button on his keys to unlock his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Olivia. Her cheeks were rosy and there were snowflakes in her hair and Elliot thought that he'd never seen anyone look better in the middle of a blizzard.

After Olivia was inside the car, he walked over to the driver's side and buckled himself in, turning the car on as well as the windshield wipers to get rid of all the accumulated snow that had piled up. He backed out of the parking spot, slowly navigating them until they were on the road.

They drove in silence for a minute, when Elliot said, "There's no way I'm letting you stay by yourself during this storm; you're coming home with me to the apartment. Besides, you've neve seen it before." He flashed her a smile, and her heart beat faster at the thought that she and Elliot would be alone in his apartment during a blizzard.

"Fine. Eyes on the road; we don't need to spend the rest of the day in the hospital again," Olivia teased, looking out the window, not letting him see how she was smiling like a lovestruck teenager. Elliot was right; it was dark out by now, and the snow was coming down hard. It would make perfect sense for her to stay at his apartment. It's not like she would be stuck there or anything. She could leave anytime she pleased. And it wouldn't be awkward since Kathy was out of the picture. Plus, she had never seen Elliot's apartment before...

Olivia reached over and turned on the radio. She changed the station to an old Coldplay song, and sat back in her seat, satisfied. Elliot smiled to himself, loving how predictable Olivia was in her choice of music.

"What?" Olivia questioned, noticing how Elliot was smiling like he had just heard good news or something.

"You," he replied, taking his eyes off the road for a second to smile at her.

She wondered what was wrong with him, but resumed looking out at the snow; not that she hadn't seen enough of it in all her years as a new Yorker.

"So," Elliot said, breaking her out of her daydreams once again, "you like Coldplay?" Olivia rolled her eyes, realizing that's what he was smiling about before.

"And the problem with Coldplay is..?" she probed.

He shrugged, "Nothing. They're great." He started laughing again, looking over at her, enjoying the incredulous expression on her face. Actually, he enjoyed everything about her face; especially the way she thought he didn't notice how she kept smiling to herself

Olivia rolled her eyes again, and looked back out at the snow. She noticed her expression etched into the reflection of the window, and couldn't remember the last time she felt so effortlessly happy.

**Song: Violet Hill-Coldplay**

**A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW, and any suggestions are welcomed... It might be a little while before the next chapter is posted, but don't worry... it will be worth it ;)**


	3. Orange

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up... EO FOREVER 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or the characters in any way. (I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer oops.)**

**ENJOY.**

After taking a 30 minute detour due to a fallen power line, Elliot parked the car in front of his Queens apartment. He turned off the engine and all was silent except for the wind clawing at the windows and the beeping of car horns. Olivia opened the passenger door and her face was immediately whipped with sharp air and furious snowflakes that somewhat impaired her vision. As she stepped outside of the car and slammed the door, her boots sunk into the deep snow and her hair flew everywhere. She heard Elliot's shoes crunching in the snow as he made his way over to her, offering her his hand. Without thinking, she took it, surprised by its warmth.

They walked inside the apartment building cautiously as the steps were covered in snow, as the elderly doorman greeted Elliot.

"Evening, Mr. Stabler. It's a mess out there! Only supposed to get worse...", he spoke, shaking his head. The old man's face brightened as he saw Olivia. " And who is this young lady?" Olivia stifled a giggle because he called her 'young lady'.

Elliot smiled and Olivia swore she felt him squeeze her hand a little. "Evening, Chester. This is my friend, Olivia," he answered the doorman as he pulled Olivia towards the elevator as they left Chester shaking his head, flashing his toothy smile and tipping his hat as they stepped into the elevator.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, son!" Chester called out to them just as the doors were sliding shut. Elliot pressed the button for the 3rd floor and Olivia felt herself blush when she heard the overly chipper doorman call out to them. She realized she was still holding Elliot's hand at the same time he did, and she looked away, embarassed, as she stuffed her hands in her black coat pockets. As the seemingly old elevator creaked upwards, Olivia kept peeking out from under her eyelashes at Elliot, and the second time she caught him looking back at her. She couldn't help but smile to herself as he looked away, doing the same.

Seconds ticked by, and Elliot turned his head to Olivia. "Slow elevator," he said. She nodded.

Olivia was growing slightly worried, and her suspicions were confirmed as the lights flickered for a second. They both held their breath, but the lights remained on. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator dinged, signaling they were at Elliot's floor. On the inside though, she was disappointed, because she loved the idea of being stuck in an elevator with Elliot, no matter how cliche it was. She imagined the possibilities...

"Olivia?" She was awakened from her shortlived fantasies by Elliot who was standing outside the elevator, staring at her facial expression with a questioning grin on his face. She bustled out of the elevator, flustered, following Elliot across the hall and trying desperately not to think about the man standing a foot away from her fucking her against the cold wall of the elevator.

She followed him to the apartment labeled 3D, watching his face intently as he turned the key and pushed open the door. Olivia trailed behind Elliot into his apartment, and was immediately struck by how organized it was. The maroon pillows on the caramel colored couch were neatly fluffed, the dark granite countertop only had a few necessities on it, and there was no clutter on the coffee table. It was odd not seeing a pile of kids' shoes near the door, or hearing the sound of bickering children in the adjacent room. It felt...lonely, Olivia noted. _Just like her apartment._

Olivia realized she had just been standing there, rooted to the same spot, and Elliot was watching her again. She smiled, letting her eyes roam over the fireplace and the windows, and plopped down on one of the couches. "It's nice," Olivia turned her head to face Elliot, who was leaning his elbows against the counter, hands clasped.

"A little lonely sometimes, but it's nice, having an apartment all to yourself, y'know?" She smiled softly. She could tell he was lying, but didn't say anything.

"Looks like I'll be here to keep you company," she joked, eyes twinkling.

He laughed, and said, "Guess you're stuck with me." Truthfully, if he were to be stuck with anyone, anywhere, it would be Olivia hands down. He walked over to the fridge, surveying its contents to find something edible. "I think I have some leftover-" Just then the lights blew out as a strong gust of wind whipped the sides of the building.

Olivia groaned as Elliot yelled a string of obscenities, walking to the small closet near the front door. Olivia heard a noise and a loud "Shit!" as Elliot hit his head. She laughed out loud as Elliot emerged with a flashlight, shining it on the carpet as he walked over to the wood fireplace. He squatted down and tossed a few logs in, lighting them and stepping back, prodding at the wood.

"Now at least we won't freeze," he smiled at Olivia who was sitting on the couch, face slightly illuminated by the orange glow of the fire.

A few minutes later they sat on the couch finishing their cold pizza and beers and playing the truth game. They were each leaning against their own arm of the plush couch, laughing at the question Olivia just asked Elliot.

"My turn," Elliot said, pretending to think hard when Olivia knew he already had a question in mind by the looks of the sly smile spreading across his face. "What's the riskiest place you've ever done it?" He wiggled his eyebrows when he said 'done it' and Olivia smirked.

"Let's see," she pretended to think for a while, crinkling her forehead for added effect.

Elliot was grinning, "Oh, come on."

Olivia laughed and answered him, "Well there was this one time in an airplane bathroom..." She giggled nervously and ran her hands through her hair as Elliot's eyes bugged out.

"Well, I'll admit Benson, I'm impressed!" He hoped to dear god that she didn't notice how hard he suddenly became, even if it was dark.

"And what about you, Stabler?" She waited, smirking playfully.

He chuckled, fixing his eyes on the fireplace. "On a hotel elevator," he glanced back at Olivia, amused by her reaction. "But that was back when me and Kathy were dating," he continued and a twinge of sadness flashed across his face, but then it was gone and he was staring into Olivia's gorgeous brown eyes. He knew she could see right through him. The fire crackled, and both their heads turned towards the glowing embers, transfixed by its intensity.

Elliot's phone buzzed on the counter, loud and bright in the darkness. He got up and picked it up, smiling.

"Cragen. Just wants to know if we're okay. I told him about your little accident before, so he knows you're here." Olivia smiled at the thought of their captain, who was more like the father she never had, Suddenly she was shivering, aware of the cold seeping in through the windows. She got up from the couch and searched for a blanket in the closet, which was extremely hard considering it was almost pitch black in there. She turned around and took in a sharp breath because Elliot was standing directly in front of her.

She felt very flustered again and she wasn't cold anymore. "I was just, uh, looking for a blanket," Olivia whispered, though she didn't mean to. He nodded, a little flustered himself, and moved to get past her, brushing her hip and sending an electric shock through her body. He bent down and rummaged through the closet until he found what he was looking for.

"Thanks," she smiled, willing her heartbeat to slow down, as she followed Elliot back to the couch. He stopped short, causing her to bump right into him. Olivia let out another nervous chuckle, but was surprised when Elliot spun around to face her. She couldn't really see what was going on, but she definitely heard the blanket drop lightly to the ground, and then Elliot's hands were cupping her face, and she could smell his aftershave and then his face was inches away from hers and before she could register what was happening his lips were on hers. Kissing her. She was so shocked that she didn't respond, causing him to pull his lips away, but not to remove his hands from her soft skin. There was a beat of silence, a beat of unsureness, before Elliot whispered, "Sorry, I don't know why I-" He was interrupted by the feeling of Olivia's soft, full lips pressing against his, and her hands resting on his broad shoulders.

Olivia was getting lightheaded; she was convinced she was dreaming as she felt Elliot's hands pulling her waist closer, his tongue gently probing at the entrance to her mouth, waiting for her to allow him access to what had been his since the day they first laid eyes on each other.

_The wonderful feeling of letting him._

**TBC...**

**A/N: SOSO sorry for leaving you guys with this, but the chapter would be too long if I didn't split it up and the next one will be up veeery soon. Hopefully. And there will be smut. Lots.**

**Okay, please R/R and leave any comments or suggestions for the next chapter!**


	4. Pink

_Previously..._

_Olivia was getting lightheaded; she was convinced she was dreaming as she felt Elliot's hands pulling her waist closer, his tongue gently probing at the entrance to her mouth, waiting for her to allow him access to what had been his since the day they first laid eyes on each other. _

_The wonderful feeling of letting him._

What had first started as a soft, gentle kiss, a silent question, quickly but surely became heated and passionate; tongues clashing, exploring, sucking. They had waited so long for this. So, so long.

Olivia groaned as her back connected with the cold wall, Elliot's hands on either side of her body, trapping her against the wall. There was no hesitation as his mouth latched onto her neck and Olivia couldn't help but whimper a little because his breath was so hot against her skin and the air around them was electrified. She tilted her head to the side and he attacked it, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her sweet skin. His tongue grazed her collarbone, giving her chills.

Finally his hands left the wall and found the hem of her shirt, toying with it as he slanted his mouth on hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Olivia's breath hitched in her throat when Elliot's fingertips touched the bare skin of her stomach, lightly trailing upwards. They brushed the undersides of her bra-covered breasts, and Olivia felt her nipples harden in anticipation. He palmed them in his hands, teasing her hardened peaks, causing her to moan into his mouth. Olivia's hands were clasped around Elliot's neck, pushing his lips harder to hers. He lifted her shirt up over her head, breaking their contact for a second, and threw it onto the couch behind them.

Olivia's breathing was irregular as Elliot's warm mouth found her neck once again and his hands ran up and down her curves. He kissed the tops of her breasts which were spilling slightly over the black satin. He moved one hand to her back and with an expert flick of his fingers unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and focusing his attention on the beautiful woman looking up at him. God, she was gorgeous, Elliot thought as his hands covered her full breasts, teasing her nipples and stifling her moan with his responsive lips.

Olivia was overcome in that moment with raw need for the man that had been a part of her life for years, who had been the one she turned to for a shoulder to cry on, her best friend; all these years she had avoided her feelings for Elliot, as did he, but on that night with the roaring fire and the snow as their only witness, they finally succumbed to their feelings for each other.

She pawed at his clothing, but he stilled her hand, pinning it to the side with his own strong grasp. Frustrated that he was still fully clothed but not able to move her arm, she was left to revel in the feeling of Elliot's mouth savoring her. Elliot's lips travelled downwards, stopping and closing over Olivia's left breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple, as his other hand teased her left breast, rolling the hardened bud between his fingertips. She arched her back off the wall into his mouth, his palm, not wanting there to be an inch of space between their bodies. Olivia's panties were soaked with arousal by then, and Elliot brought his right hand down to tug at her pants, pulling them off with her help.

After her pants were discarded, Elliot pulled her body flush against his and she felt his straining erection press against her stomach. He groaned and Olivia only ached more, yet in one swift move he flipped Olivia so his back was against the wall and her backside was pressed against his front. His breath tickled her neck as she felt his hands splayed over her abdomen. "Liv," he whispered, lips pressing against her ear. She pushed her hips back against the bulge straining in his pants, and he groaned at the contact. His hands moved to cup her luscious breasts. He kissed her ear and whispered, "I'm gonna make you come without being inside of you." She felt her walls clench as if he already was, and felt her head swim with anticipation.

He lightly squeezed her full mounds and she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, mouth slightly agape. She felt his hand trail slowly, almost mindlessly, down her stomach, drawing light circles on her hip, as his other hand continued to knead her breast, drawing out soft moans.

The sounds she was already making drove Elliot crazy, but he was determined to take things slowly and passionately. No matter how much he wanted to shove her up against the wall and make her scream in pleasure, he needed to show Olivia that he would do anything for her, and that he cared about her; not just about getting into her pants.

As Elliot's finger hooked onto the scrap of black material, he kissed the column of her neck, sucking on her delicious skin. As he dragged Olivia's panties down her tanned thighs, he whispered into her ear. "You have no idea how crazy you make me, Liv." She moaned in response, and stepped out of her underwear. "How much I've fantasized about you," he caressed her with his words and trailed his fingers down her stomach. He kissed her feminine shoulder as his hand travelled lower, and Olivia thought she would pass out as his fingers brushed over her slick folds, light as a feather, barely there. She bucked into his touch, but that only made him still his fingers. Olivia let out a frustrated groan, Elliot moving close to her ear. "All those late nights at our desks..." he licked her earlobe. Her center was pulsing. Olivia's breathing caughr somewhere in her throat as she felt his fingers part her wet folds and find the swollen bundle of screaming nerves. Elliot closed his eyes and suppressed a groan as he felt how aroused she was.

"Elliot," she breathed, no more than a whisper, placing her hand over his, forcing him to apply more pressure to her sensitive clit. He almost lost it then, when Olivia closed her shaking fingers over his, showing him what she needed. He couldn't help but slip one of his fingers into her aching entrance, and he let out a moan as he throbbed for her inside of the tight constraints of his jeans. Olivia lost it, crying out into the buzzing air as she felt his finger slip inside of her like he'd done it a hundred times before. He held her flush to his body, sucking on the spot behind her ear, curling his finger inside of her slick tightness. Elliot was aware of how close she was, so he removed his finger, trailing it up her heaving body to her already parted pink lips. She sucked on his fingers, tasting her fluids on them and moaning until they were sucked clean. Elliot groaned, dragging his fingers across her bottom lip for a lingering second until he moved to palm her breasts. He knew he was driving her insane as she pleaded, begged him to move downards.

He complied, thrusting two fingers into her without warning, and felt Olivia's walls clench around them.

"Oh, goddd!" She tilted her head back and Elliot devoured her neck while pumping his fingers in and out of her with an urgent desire; all intentions of taking it slow were gone as he dragged his teeth along her neck, marking her, and added a third finger. Olivia was starting to become undone and Elliot was fully aware of the breathy whimpers that drove him equally as insane, the woman that continued to drive him to the edge and pull him back before he could fall.

He brought his other hand down to her overly sensitive clit and that pushed her off the edge that she was stood on, teetering on the brink of ecstasy. She cried out his name into the air, arching her back like a beautiful, exotic cat, and he only sped up his fingers, drawing out her pleasure to what seemed like forever.

After Elliot was sure the last tremors of her orgasm were gone, he removed his fingers, spinning her around and attacking Olivia's lips hungrily. He could tell her face was flushed even in the darkness, and he felt the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. Despite having already climaxed, Olivia's need for Elliot was only intensified as she tore off his shirt and crashed her swollen lips to his, wrapping one leg around his hip. He hooked his arm under her other leg and pulled it up so her legs were twined around his body.

Elliot moved into the living room and set her down so she was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Wait one second," he kissed her lips and retrieved a blanket and some pillows, laying them in front of the glowing flames. He had barely finished laying down the blanket when Olivia pushed him down, surprising him with her newfound boldness.

"Easy, tiger," he smiled, in awe of her confidence as she straddled him, pressing her lips to his.

"We've got 7 years to make up for," she whispered. He was dizzy because she smelled like vanilla and her caramel hair was in his face.

They were anything but finished with each other.

**A/N: Hope this chapter made up for the teaser I left you guys with... I love getting feedback so *please* review and tell me what you guys thought!**

**Also, SVU TONIGHT! WOOT WOOT!**


	5. Red

**A/N: Lots of EO love in this chapter! Enjoy and please tell me what you think at the end; it only takes a second!**

Elliot could feel every inch of Olivia's skin pressing down on him, and it made the situation in his jeans unbearable.

"Liv," he growled. She realized how uncomfortable he was and maneuvered herself off of him so he was able to stand and shrug off his pants and underwear. She took in his broad shoulders, his taut muscles, and her eyes widened when he removed his underwear, exposing himself fully to her. Olivia licked her lips as she saw his huge, stiff cock standing straight up. She wondered how it would feel, buried deep inside of her, and she couldn't help but bite her lip, her heartbeat out of control, wetness pooling in her core. She was sitting on the blanket, legs spread apart slightly.

Elliot stood staring down at Olivia, and he was sure his mouth was hanging open, but he didn't care. Her golden skin was almost glowing, illuminated by the soft embers crackling a mere foot away, and her beautiful curves were on full display, not to mention her glistening slit teasing him from where he stood, in complete awe of Olivia. She was giving him a smouldering look and her face was still flushed from her previous orgasm and damn it Elliot wanted to see her lose control again.

Olivia saw the hungry, almost carnal look burning in his eyes that seemed to have turned a shade that could only be described as 'midnight', and the next thing she knew Elliot was on top of her, pushing her down so her head was resting against a pillow.

His elbows were braced against the floor, propping his body up so he was not yet touching Olivia's body. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his stare was intense but there was something else as well as an animalistic hunger burning just as wildly in his eyes; love. The same love that was evident in Elliot's sapphire eyes was clearly etched into the depths of Olivia's chocolate eyes and they couldn't deny that this was way more than just sex. Their only regret was that it took them so long to act on it.

They were both caught in that intense, trance-like stare for what felt like forever, until Olivia felt Elliot's warm body press against hers. They both moaned at the sudden skin on skin contact, crashing their lips together with a newfound urgency. Their tongues fought for power, but neither wanted to give in... typical Benson and Stabler.

Elliot's leg slipped between Olivia's, catching her off guard and causing her to moan against his lips and rub up against him, spreading her wetness across his leg. Elliot groaned because she was so wet and he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and it only made him throb harder.

"El," Olivia whimpered, "I need you." She was already breathless and putty under Elliot's touch and she didn't care if she had to beg, but damn it she wanted him.

At Olivia's vulnerable statement, Elliot kissed her lips passionately, intensely, making her gasp and wrap her legs around Elliot's torso. She moaned into his mouth when her dripping pussy rubbed against his hard length, and ground against him, whimpering. She couldn't believe how big he was, even though he wasn't inside of her yet.

When Elliot felt her grind onto his aching cock, he couldn't take it anymore. With a hot, urgent kiss to her lips, he aligned himself with her dripping slit and plunged in, groaning at how her velvety walls clenched around him, inviting him in.

Olivia grabbed onto the edge of the blanket and cried out when she felt Elliot thrust himself inside her. He was huge, filling her up completely and stilling for a second to let Olivia adjust to his length. Soon she was rotating her hips, reveling in the amazing feeling it produced for her. She felt Elliot with every nerve ending her body possessed.

"Livvvv," Elliot groaned, attacking her neck with his hot tongue, "you're so tight." He thrust into her slowly but deliberately, causing her to feel every stroke against her tight, velvety walls.

"Elllll," Olivia moaned softly as he grabbed the curves of her hips, pushing deeper into her, increasing the feeling for both of them. Olivia was fast losing control of her senses, especially as she felt Elliot's insistent fingers tweaking her nipples hard enough to cause her to cry out in pain and pleasure, an added surge of arousal shooting straight to her core.

"Fuck," Olivia moaned as Elliot withdrew almost completely and rammed himself into her, filling her to the hilt and feeling her walls clench around him. Elliot's fingers were digging into her hips again, surely leaving bruises, but Olivia didn't care because Elliot was now pounding into her with force, mouth still sucking on her neck, leaving a few marks. She was moaning his name in breathy syllables, feeling the first stirrings of her orgasm.

"Fuck, Liv," Elliot groaned into her neck, ramming himself into her pussy and bringing one of his hands down in between her folds to find her swollen clit. He shoved his other hand under her ass, shoving himself in her as deep as he could, and goddamn she was fucking tight and wet.

Olivia screamed Elliot's name as she felt his fingers massaging her swollen bundle of nerves. Elliot plunged his stiff length into her so hard he was sure she would feel pain, but she only tightened her long legs around his torso, arching her back slightly.

Elliot knew Olivia was about to come, so he slowed his thrusts down, causing her to feel every thrust intensely, and along with his fingers gently rubbing her screaming clit, she came undone under his body. With one more deep push into her tight slit Olivia was moaning his name, feeling herself succumb to the breathtaking climax Elliot had brought her to.

Elliot had been holding off, waiting for her to come first, and the look on Olivia's face was what sent him over the edge. Her mouth was open, lips swollen and full, and her head was tilted back in ecstasy, yet she didn't tear her gaze from his. Elliot crashed his lips to hers, silencing her breathy moans, still relentlessly thrusting into her and spilling his ample seed into Olivia.

As they rode out their orgasms it was like their bodies couldn't be close enough. Elliot's lips were insistent against Olivia's, pressing her body closer to his. When he was finally done coming, he removed his hand from under her ass, trailing it up her heaving breasts and tangling both his hands in her hair, kissing her lightly but passionately.

"El," Olivia whispered, breaking for air, the only other sound in the room except their labored breathing. She was about to say more, but Elliot, still inside her, gave another gentle thrust. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back, emitting a small moan because she was still sensitive. Elliot took the opportunity to lavish her neck, planting hot kisses along the sweet expanse of skin, down to suck on her collarbone.

Olivia couldn't believe herself. All it took was Elliot's mouth on her skin and she melted. He slowly withdrew himself from inside of her and heard Olivia groan her displeasure. Elliot's mouth roamed lazily down her body, pausing to engulf her breast in his mouth, drawing out a whimper from Olivia.

She gasped as his mouth travelled lower, and suddenly she had her hands on his short brown hair, guiding him further down her body. Elliot's tongue dipped into her navel as his hands gently spread Olivia's legs apart. He trailed his tongue down further, running it lightly over her slick folds, and Olivia screamed his name so loud the neighbors no doubt heard her.

Elliot's hot tongue felt so perfect against her and she was growing increasingly wetter every time he teasingly ran it along her opening. Olivia practically shoved Elliot's head against her pussy, spreading her legs wide, slightly raising them up.

Elliot raised his head for a second and groaned at the erotic sight of Olivia begging him to eat her out, legs spread, hands gripping the edge of the blanket. He brought his head back down and obeyed her wish, slipping his tongue into her swollen opening. She tasted so good it was insane.

"Fuck El!" Olivia cried out, moving her hands back to push his tongue deeper into her. His mouth was so hot and delicious against her and she gasped as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

She spread her legs wider. "Don't stop," Olivia cried out, syllables breathy and urgent. He resumed fucking her with his tongue while Olivia writhed from under him, in utter heaven.

Her orgasm crept up on her as she pushed his mouth against her; she was screaming his name and her walls clenched around Elliot's tongue. He couldn't hear Olivia's loud moans because her thighs locked his head in place, tongue lapping her sweet juices up until finally she was done.

Olivia sat in Elliot's arms, who was leaning against the wooden coffee table, blanket draped around them like a cocoon. They sat, Elliot's fingers tracing lazy circles against Olivia's exposed shoulder, both mesmerized by the warmth of the fire.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled, almost shyly. "El?"

He kissed her lips lightly. "Yeah, Liv?"

"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" She whispered, shifting under the blanket to look at him from under long eyelashes.

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. "Of course, Liv." And with that, he picked her up, wrapping the blanket tightly around her suddenly shivering body, and carried her to his bedroom.

Olivia opened her eyes the next morning, and was surprised to feel Elliot's arm wrapped snugly around her waist, soft snores tickling her neck. She was wearing one of his oversized NYPD sweatshirts, and even though the cold seeped in through the windows, Olivia Benson never felt warmer.

**A/N: Well, hope you guys enjoyed this story... I have a really good idea for a new story, so for now please review and tell me what you thought! It only takes a minute and it makes my day! **


End file.
